


Movie Nights

by AllHailProHeroThirteen04102016



Series: First Time Writing (And Making a Shitton of Writer Mistakes) [16]
Category: Phineas and Ferb, Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (2011)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Kinda, Movie Night, Sibling Bonding, Tidbits from my notebook!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHailProHeroThirteen04102016/pseuds/AllHailProHeroThirteen04102016
Summary: Candace and Perry had similar tastes in entertainment. Only one of them knew.Alternative Title: Why Perry acts like a teenager.
Relationships: Candace Flynn & Perry the Platyborg, Candace Flynn & Perry the Platypus, Candace Flynn (2nd Dimension) & Perry the Platyborg, Candace Flynn (2nd Dimension) & Perry the Platypus
Series: First Time Writing (And Making a Shitton of Writer Mistakes) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720624
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My brain was filled with Candace & Perry drabbles for some reason. And it's harder to write it, as expected.
> 
> First Chapter: First Dimension Candace.

It was the first week of Perry the Platypus in the Flynn-Fletcher's household.

Candace marched towards the couch, a platypus brick under one arm.

"Alright, Perry. You know about the boys' inventions stuff, right?" A platypus sound. "Now it's my turn! Tonight, we watch movies. Normal people stuff." The ten year old explained to the baby platypus.

"Krkrkrkrkr."

"Because you're new to the family," she continued, unaware of the amused looks from her parents, "I'll allow you to choose the movies."

Candace then picked out five of her favorites, it wouldn't do if it was obvious that she had a _favorite_ and then laid them all in front of him. She patiently explains the premise of every movie happily, patting them back down on the carpet.

"Perry, I'm going to the bathroom for a bit. Take your time to choose!"

Perry stared at her. This wasn't part of training.

Candace stared back patiently, not finding it weird that he's no longer wall-eyed.

Linda tries to save her from disappointment. "He's a platypus, Candace. They don't do much."

"He can do at least _this_ much, Mom!" She pouted. "Even Phineas did when he was two."

Neither parent dignified that with an answer. Or unable to, because she had rushed off to the bathroom.

Meaning, Perry looks back down at the DVD covers. It's just a bunch of humans in various poses that he knew were supposed to mean something -- they haven't gotten to that part of training yet -- but Candace _had_ given him a clue on what to expect. This would be the first time he'd be watching something that wasn't meant to be educational. Or choosing anything unrelated to combat or weapons.

He hears the toilet flush.

Time to choose.

When Candace got back, he was chewing on the Enchanted movie.

Candace plays the DVD player and pets Perry while she navigated the DVD videos.

The movie starts.

It starts off as animation. It reminded him of the fairy tale books they were provided to help them learn English. It's every bit as silly as the book, too.

Candace hums with the songs, her nails digging in just right to leave him growling happily.

Then Giselle ends up in the real world. His tail stuttered in surprise and interest. This was new.

During the cleaning montage, he briefly wondered if OWCA formed because of a particularly ambitious princess, but those thoughts fly out of the window as quickly as the pigeons in the movie did. He let out a disapproving growl.

"That was rude." Candace grumbled, despite having watched it many times before. "The animals helped clean! The house was a mess, and he called _them_ filthy vermin?"

See?

Even Candace agrees!

Perry didn't think that he'd relate so much to a happy-go-lucky, ditzy character in a movie. (Which he loathed -- he knew her kind of characters in stories end up being dead weight.) They were all trained to understand the human society, but so many things about them still baffled the animal agents-in-training.

Also, the fake animals in the movie were severely underrated. Pip didn't deserve any of that. The traps looked painful -- is that what they were going to face in the future?

All thoughts of evil scientists disappeared when the romance subplot appeared. Both Candace and Perry were so invested, neither of them noticed that Candace stopped petting him and them were just clinging to each other.

"The prince is lame! The lawyer loves Giselle despite her flaws." She sniffled. "Even her kid loved her! That's marriage material!" Perry agrees.

Then, " _Why would you kiss her?!_ "

The villain is like how man in green would describe their future nemeses. What an awful mom! The prince, her son, didn't know, and stood up to her. Guess he wasn't as awful as he thought.

By the end of it, Perry was crying too. The only reason why his cover wasn't blown was because Candace had fallen asleep (Friday night, the only time she's allowed past bedtime) and her parents were busy upstairs. Giselle stood up for herself! Fought a dragon! She saved the lawyer! They lived happily ever after! He's so happy for them!

(Logically, he knew that this was just a story and the characters are just actors but. He. Didn't. Care.)

He always mocked Pinky for crying over Rapunzel and other fairytales in the lame books they got, but here he was. Crying like he's still a hatchling.

It somehow became a tradition for the eldest child of the Flynn-Fletcher family and the pet to have their own private movie nights every Friday.

(No Phineas and Ferb, or Phineas _or_ Ferb, because it's past their designated bedtime and because Candace wanted bonding time with just her and Perry.)

Every time, Candace lets him choose. The parents are oblivious to his intelligence while the girl doesn't suspect a bit. But Perry _had_ been trained about secrecy, so sometimes he'll just give her an oblivious, wall-eyed stare, but Candace simply puts bits of his food on top of every DVD cover so that he'll "choose."

It's obviously her method of randomly choosing a movie, but Perry takes the bait and always chose either what he liked or what he hasn't seen yet.

When they watched the Princess Bride for the fourth time, the next Friday Candace had removed it from the options.

At some point Hachiko had been mixed in the Romance section of their DVD pile, and it ended up with both Candace and Perry crying their eyes out. The only reason that his cover wasn't blown was because _Pinky_ had cried when the boys had a sleepover at the Garcia-Shaperos. So it became a general consensus around this neighborhood in Danville that yes, their pets understand Hachiko.

It sounds ridiculous and unrealistic. Except the rest of the secret agents in the same neighborhood had subtly manipulated their owners into watching Hachiko and they all cried (or expressed their sadness through other means) to make it seem like an inexplicable phenomenon.

Candace unintentionally explains the intricacies of human courtship. It's a very enlightening experience, after the nth Hallmark movie they've watched. That _would_ explain the patterns.

As well as Candace's weird behavior around a blond boy. Was she even aware of it?

"You know, he's so nice and cute and I don't know if he's just being nice because--"

Oh no. He's not into _girl talk_. It was already awful just watching it, he did not want any part of it.

Wall-eyed, but staring at Candace in the eye, he pushes off the tiny cup of popcorn off the couch.

"You dumb animal! Now I have to clean it up!" She whined.

Nothing like irritation to distract someone.

There was a not-so-subtle series of coincidences of Perry pushing something off the table every time Candace starts talking about Jeremy.

Nothing important though. Or messy.

"Sometimes," Ferb spoke, "I wonder if we adopted a platypus, or a cat."

He's not sure if Candace even knew how platypuses are supposed to be taken care of.

Every Friday, there's snacks. They eat the same chips, and maybe ice cream if the teenage girl was feeling moody or had a bad week. Even if Candace is feeling bad, she wouldn't forget to get a small, plastic cup to put in the snacks for Perry to eat while they watch.

(Perry would try to comfort her, maybe by sticking next to her and growling, but truthfully the movie and the ice cream is already tremendously.)

She's not sure if anyone even noticed Perry was a bit more different.

Sure, he'd act like a mindless animal most of the time, but then he'd sometimes growl in response to whatever they'd be watching. Or when she's yelling at him for making her trip. _Again._ It usually ends up with him somehow getting in her room and sleeping on her bed, even when she'd lock it all the time.

Phineas and Ferb might have a better grasp on Perry's emotions, _Candace_ knew that there's something vaguely bustable about their pet platypus.

Except she's not going to even _try_ it. What was she supposed to say?

_Mom, Dad, the platypus is smarter and more aware than he'd let on!_

Yeah, no.

So every time Perry goes missing, she'll just not care.

So every time she'd sense that Perry was hurt, she'll just treat him more carefully when grabbing him.

(If Perry sensed that Candace was worried, he'd sleep in her bed.

In the morning, yelling would start and it would go back to normal.)

Trapping him was _useless._ Candace thinks that they should've named him Houdini for all the times he'd escaped.

He's like the mysterious force shoved inside a platypus body, to be honest.

Over time, Perry gets hurt a little less, and he's more relaxed in their Friday movie nights.

"Oh there you are, Perry. Whoever you're visiting, he's much better, hm?"

He knows.

After all, nothing screams caring like movie nights and shared snacks.

And irritating the hell out of adversaries.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Dimension.

"So you're wearing a fedora and standing up. So what?!"

"He's a secret agent."

"I can't believe it!"

"Krkrkrkrkr."

"How does that make any seeeeeee--actually, that does make a lot of sense." A pause. "Wait, this entire time, you've been making me clean up after our mess?! You could've helped me clean up the popcorn, Perry the Lazy-pus!"

"Krkrkrkrkr." _You sound like Heinz._

" _That's_ what you're angry about, Candace?"

"Can it, Phineas! I have a bone to pick with you--"

"He didn't trust us!"

"Phineas, what part of _secret agent_ do you not understand? I've watched enough movies to know that there's a reason for it!" The reminder that most of those movies were watched with him, that he'd actually cried with her a few times made her hold back a hysterical laugh. "Heck, maybe it turns out he'll have to leave if we find out."

"It's not like they'll find out."

"They will. It's an agency about secrecy, spying, and infiltration. We're just kids."

"...it still hurt, Candace."

"I know. It really does."

"So. Erasing our memories."

"Krkrkrkrkr."

"It's not like it's gonna _work_ , Perry. My busting sense are already activated."

A sigh.

"What are doing?"

"I'm trying to do that thing called _foreshadowing_ , Ferb."

"Krkrkrkrkr." Perry held up a piece of paper, giving her a tired, if amused look. Her hands go to her hair -- the paper full of clues was gone.

"Yeah, I shouldn't have given you any clues about my plans." Candace grumbled, scratching at her wrist.

Perry shook his head. So stubborn.

Maybe he wouldn't have noticed her plan if they hadn't watched Spirited Away two weeks ago.

It would've been annoying that she isn't respecting his wishes if it wasn't for the fact that she planned it in a way that she'll find out when she's at home, out of sight of OWCA's monitors. Not the first time Candace had tried to find a loophole or bend the rules.

She apologizes for every time she called him a dumb animal, and just didn't want a repeat of it.

He appreciates the sentiment.

...

It's when they got home that Perry noticed Candace's arm.

_AGNT P_

Except it's too faded and light for it to last long, unlike the stubborn owner.

At least she tried.

* * *

Back in the Second Dimension, Candace, the resistance leader, looked down at the platyborg that made their missions _living hell_ when encountered. He's currently being cuddled up to by her little brothers, which reminded her of when the tyrant was still just another evil scientist.

An evil scientist who had masqueraded as his brother long enough to put himself in power.

(The real mayor has been stuck in some dungeon for many years now -- they were still in the process of retrieving prisoners. Pity that Stacey wasn't one of them. No miraculous revival there.)

When Perry left was when they were watching a Ducky Momo movie together, until it got interrupted by the tyrant announcing that he had attacked the OWCA headquarters, and found the files of their host families. Threatened the well-being of the host families if they didn't give themselves up.

The rest was history.

They never did finish the Ducky Momo movie, did they?

(Before the portal finally fully closed, she hears the other Candace yelling something about a movie they were gonna watch next, like a tradition there should have been. Should have lasted. Could afford.)

**BONUS:** If Perry never noticed Candace's scheming. ("Ahihihihihihihihi--")

It has been an eventful week, but it's finally Friday.

Too much paperwork.

Perry leans against Candace's thigh, tired and boneless under her hand.

Then, "doobeedobeedoba--"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She sang Perry's theme song when he was so sure about things being back to normal just to fuck with him aehjwahe


	3. Cat tendencies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This can be read as either Candace knowing or not knowing about Perry's identity. Can be read as platonic or romantic Perryshmirtz.)
> 
> Candace is frazzled over a movie date and overdressed. Perry does not know enough about human fashion to know that it's bad taste, he just hates how shiny it was.

"What do you think, Perry?"

Candace twirled, momentarily blinding him. He growled in irritation, blinking the colorful spots in his vision out of his eyes.

Perry fought back the urge to pull out his mirror and reflect the light into her eyes in spite. _Remember your cover..._

Was this why he was dragged here? To be blinded? When _he_ has somewhere else to be?

"Ooh, I hope Jeremy likes this!"

Do people become blind when trying to court potential mates?

(Yes, yes they do, he thinks back to his own.)

To be fair, this Jeremy Johnson was as bad as her. Maybe they were a match made in awkward teenage hell.

(Maybe that says a lot about him.)

"But what if he doesn't _like_ pink? Does this blah Jeremy blah? Or I just look childish! I bet Jeremy is gonna look dreamy--"

Perry's had enough.

His tail swipes at the clay sculpture of _Jeremy_.

Candace screeches and dives down to rescue it.

"Perry, why do you always try to break my things?!"

There we go.

Just anger and protectiveness, no anxiety and insecurities.

( _To be fair, he only knocks over durable ones. Fragile items aren't spared if you're there.)_

He growls, nonchalant.

"That better not mean anything!"

"Krkrkrkr."

A pout. "And I'm not gonna let you ruin my date! I'm gonna enjoy it, just wait and see."

He knows.

His watch buzzed, reminding him of an appointment in the theaters as well.

In five minutes.

In his haste, he nearly knocked over an entire Jeremy shrine.


End file.
